Lucario the ninja pokemon
by twilight sword master
Summary: Lucario. The pokemon of Aura finds himself in a world of Ninjas. He mets friends and Our Favorite blond Ninja. NarutoXPokemon cross over
1. Chapter 1

**Lucario: Pokemon Ninja.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Naruto. If I did I'll be one rich guy.**

**Chapter 1: Enter the new world.**

" Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**" Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura talking"**

**_" Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura thinking_ **

**Location**

(Lucario pov.)

It was dark. I could see nothing. I couldn't remember what happen or where I was. But all I could hear was voices. I sensed fear. I sensed anger. But one was weird. It was sadness, loneliness, it was all hidden but I could tell. I was… why is someone poking me with a stick?

(Normal Pov.)

Most of the villagers gathered around to a blue biped fox that fell from the sky. People thought it had something to do with the demon child. Others were wondering what the hack it was until Konohamaru started poking it with a stick.

" Honorable Grandson don't poke that thing you have no idea where its been." Said some random lady.

" Don't worry its probably dead." Just then Lucario grabbed the stick and broke it in half. His red eyes steering at all the people around him.

" S-stay back. I'm warning you." Said Konohamaru. Just then three ANBU appeared.

" Will you come with use?" asked the Monkey mask. Lucario followed them and read their minds to be safe.

" _I think we should kill this thing."_ Monkey

" _We don't need any other demon scum around. I should kill this thing."_ Wolf mask

" _I swear I will kill this thing right now…UGH!"_ Raven mask. Lucario had all he could stand. He used force palm. To raven it felt like a Jyuuken strike.

" What the." Lucario using Extreme Speed and took them all down in seconds. People around him were looking in fear. He decided to run and find where in the world he was.

(Naruto Pov.)

" Man! That Mission sucked! I can't wait to get some Ichiraku Ramen!" yelled Naruto

" Shut up Dobe." Said Sasuke coolly.

" Make me Teme." Said Naruto

" Will you both stop?" asked Sakura. **" Before I kick your Asses!" **Yelled Inner Sakura

" _**Hey Naru-kun. I sense something powerful and It's is the shape in a fox." **_Said Kyuubi from in his mind

" _Where is it Kyu-chan?"_ asked Naruto

" _**In the village. Let's go!"**_ Yelled Kyuubi

" Come on slow pokes hurry up!" yelled Naruto

(Normal Pov.)

Lucario was running from every Ninja in the Village. So far he took out 4% of the Ninja chasing him.

" Stop Demon!" yelled Chuunin. Lucario instead of fighting hand to hand combat started charging Aura.

" What the hell?" Lucario shot the Aura Sphere. It blasted and caused an explosion.

" What the hell! It's flames of youth shine to bright!" yelled Gia

" Gia That thing just caused a explosion taking out about 10 ninja!" yelledKurenai

" That was…AWSOME!" yelled Anko

" Only you." Said Kurenai

" That thing is getting away!" yelled Another Jounin. They all turned around to see Lucario running away.

(Sasuke Pov.)

I was walking home but like every day Sakura was trying to get me on a date like all time.

" So Sasuke how about we go get some food?" asked Sakura. Just then Two Jounin flew past us and was slammed against the wall. I turned to see a blue Biped Fox thing fighting a bunch of Ninjas and beating them.

(Lucario pov.)

" _Now's my chance to test my skills!" _Lucario turned around to see a smirking boy.

" _I can sense his aura. It's dark. He's the type that wants revenge, the type who will do any thing for power. But his aura has something else. Sadness,_ _loneliness, and something dark. It's coming from his neck."_

(Normal Pov)

Lucario took a fighting pose and so did Sasuke. Sasuke ran straight at him only to be kicked by his paw foot. Lucario then used force palm on Sasuke casing him to spit out blood. He then slammed his foot down on Sasuke's head and tossed him into the wall. Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and ran at Lucario.

" Yeah Sasuke Kick that things but!" screamed Sakura at the top of lungs. Lucario used the spike on his hand and sliced the kunai in half and punched Sasuke in the gut. He was about to blast Sasuke in the face when he smelled something. Something good.

" _What is this smell? This heavenly smell!" _Thought Lucario. Lucario didn't notice Sasuke try and stab him. When the Kunai hit him it bended and turned flat. Lucario kicked Sasuke in the crouch and Ran towards the smell.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto was slupping away at ramen. With out a care in the world. That is until Lucario came and Stole Naruto's Ramen.

" HEY! THAT'S MY RAMEN!!!!" screamed Naruto at the top pf his lungs. Lucario was just slupping away enjoying the taste and not paying Naruto at all.

" Ah Naruto You have another blow." Said the owner.

" Thanks!" he went for the blow only to have it stolen by Lucario.

" Why You!" Naruto ran at Lucario to punch him but was blocked by his foot. Lucario round housed him and kicked him in the face; He stomped on Naruto's back and put the bowl on the bra stand. He gave a bow to the owner and waved good-bye and started walking away. Naruto got up and started to chase Lucario until the owner stopped him.

" Where's the money Naruto?" asked the own (A/N I forget his name.)

" Here." He paid and started to chase after Lucario

" _Kyu-chan? Do you know what that thing is?"_ asked Naruto

" _**It's one fine piece of…sorry now that biped fox is from another dimension."**_ Said Kyuubi

" _That explains a lot. What dimension we talking about. The demon world or the summoning world?"_ asked Naruto

" _**Nether. He comes from an entirely different world."**_ Said Kyuubi._** " Oh and look out." **_Naruto looked and Saw a paw going at his face. It hit him straight in the face knocking him out. He gets back up to look in Lucario in the eye. Lucario saw in his eyes what he sensed earlier.

" You you're the one I sensed earlier. I can read your aura. The sadness, loneliness. It's all hiding behind a mask of a smile." Said Lucario. Naruto was taking by surprise. Nobody ever seen by his mask and cared to even think how he feel. The other was Lucario was talking.

" You can talk?" asked Naruto

" Yes. If you would I would like to see your memories. I would like to see what caused you to feel like this." Said Lucario

" O-Okay." Lucario raised a palm to Naruto's head.

_Flash Back_

_A 5-year-old Naruto was running away from a anger mob. They were yelling all sort of stuff like._

_" Get back here demon!" " Today's the day you die beast!"_

" _This is pay back for my brother!" The Ninja throw a kunai at Naruto who dropped. The mob surrounded him and started beating him._

" _How does that feel demon!"_

" _Time to finish what the fourth started!" Lucario watched as they beat him. He saw to AMBU there and they were doing nothing just watching them laugh, as Naruto was being beating._

_End Flash back _

Just looking at that made Lucario angry. How could someone just sit back and laugh, as a boy was being beat to death. Lucario was not fond of humans but this was enough. If he saw one more ninja he would… A kunai flew at his face. He caught it and broke it in half. He turned to a group of Ninjas standing there.

" Hey look a demon and another demon." Said one chuunin.

" Shut up!" yelled Kakashi

" You!" Every body turned to see Lucario talking.

" You can talk?" asked Kakashi

" Yes and You humans make me sick. You attack this child just because he has a demon sealed inside him. You just sit there laughing and watch him suffer. You all shall die this day." He put both paws in front of him and started charging aura. " One give me one reason not to blow this whole village of the face of the earth!? Just one!?" asked Lucario

" Will you're out Numbered." Said Kakashi lazily. As another group appeared be hind him.

" Nice try!" he turned around and faced both hands to the to groups. " Take this! Aura Strom!" Two huge beams shot at the two groups. He wiped out a large part of the village.

" All right what the hell is going on!" yelled Tsunade. She saw have of the Hokage towore blown off. She walked over to Lucario how was breathing heavily. She tapped him on the head and Knocked him out. " Put this in a chage and put a charka seal on him." Yelled Tsunade

**Well that's all for now. Please review.**


	2. the teacher and the student

**Lucario the ninja Pokemon**

**Chapter two: The student and the master.**

" Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Kyuubi talking"**

" _**Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura thinking"**_ **Lets get started.**

(Lucario Pov)

Well I'm in a cage and I can't use my Aura powers. Why the hell does this happen to me. Just once I ask that I am not stuck in a cage with a bunch of humans wondering what to do with me.

" Huh!" Lucario puffed out. " When are you letting me out?"

" Lets see. You attacked our Ninja and level half of are village. You're lucky you're not dead." Said an ANBU with a monkey mask.

" The Ninjas wanted to kill me. And this village is full of idiots that think the child that holds the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi her-self." Said Lucario

" How do you know so much?" asked Monkey

" I read minds. You can learn a lot that way." Responded Lucario

" The Hokage asks for its Presents." Said A random Jounin

" I'm male. Not it. You stupid human." Said Lucario breaking the cage and ripping of the seal.

" You could've broken out the easy?" asked The Jounin about to wet his pants.

" Yes. Now take me to this Tsunade." Demeaned Lucario.

" R-right this way." Said The Jounin

**T****he council room**

It was filled with both all the ninja and citizen alike. They were all here to see the blue biped fox thing that took on and defeat most of the ninja in the village. As soon as Lucario walked in one white eyed man loud out in anger.

" That's the beast that stole are Hyuga tai-jutsu!" yelled the clan head Hiashi

" With all do respect I have no idea what a Hyuga is." Said Lucario

" What how dare you! How dare you say that you do not know my clan!" yelled Hiashi

" Do you know who I am? And do you know if I have a clan?" asked Lucario. Hiashi ran at Lucario to kill. Lucario just kicked him and round housed him to send him spinning the other way. Every body was just Intel Shikaku was about to say the most famous words in his clan.

" Troublesome."

" I know. Shikaku. I can read minds so I know all your names and your children's names." Said Lucario causing every body there to gasp.

" Say away from my daughter you demon!" yelled a pink hair lady.

" You daughter is that Uchiha's bitch." Said Lucario

" Why you little!" she had to restrain her self because Tsunade just entered the room.

" Ok! First things who are you?" asked Tsunade

" Lucario." He answered nice and short.

" Why are you here?"

" I don't know." Again a short answer.

" Are…." she was cut of by him answering the next few questions.

" No I have no attention of becoming hostel. Yes I will become a ninja and train a genin team. And no I am not joining the group of ANBU called ROOT. That goes for you Danzo." Said Lucario

" W-what. How do you know all that?" asked Danzo

" I don't know asked your master the snake." Said Lucario walking over to Tsunade. " Tsunade-sama I know I'm going to need a Henge so I will ask if I can train a certain blonde ninja." And with that he walked to her office.

**Her office. **

All of the genin team was waiting for Tsunade but most of them were looking at Lucario.

" Hey Uchiha's bitch stop staring at me." Lucario said straight at Sakura. Most of them just gasp at hearing what Lucario just said to Sakura.

" What did you say." She asked about to punch him.

" You heard me. You follow him like some type of dog all ways begging at him. And you call your self a ninja." She was about to punch him only to be stop by Kakashi.

" Sakura. You can't take him. And you I don't…" he was cut of by Lucario laugher.

" That's funny. You may call Naruto and Sakura your student but yet you teach them nothing. I can under stand Sakura but why Naruto. Is it because of his condition or the fact that he reminds you so much of your sensei it hurts your heart. I can see it you hate Naruto don't you." Said Lucario

" N-no I don't." Every body was watching the scene unfolding.

" Yes you do. You think it's his fault you're sensei died. And the fact that Naruto has the very monster that sealed in him." Said Lucario

" Ok Genin leave now!" Kurenai. All the Genin ran out while Naruto was feeling betrayed.

" You got nothing to say. Then I'll continue. He is your sensei son. And yet you teach him nothing. All you do is teach that Uchiha and you know how he is. I bet you see your self in him. A bitter little child that believes he is more appointed and that he can do the mission by his self. But let me finish. All you see is in Naruto is the reason your sensei died and that every time you look at him he brings back all the memories of him that keeps eating away at you." Summarized Lucario

"…" Kakashi couldn't say any thing all he did was walk away.

" And you hid all of this behind that smut of a book and keep staring at the stone!" yelled Lucario

" You know that was not very youthful." Said Gia

" He needs to hear the truth. If he can't handle it then he shouldn't hide it." Said Lucario. Tsunade walked past Kakashi and he didn't say a word.

" Do I want to know what happen?" asked Tsunade

" Just helping Kakashi face the truth in his life." Said Lucario

" Ok well I here to tell you are now a leaf ninja. Jounin rank and your requests to teach team 7 has passed." Said Tsunade. " But you need a henge."

" Right." In a blinding light Lucario was gone and in his place was a boy in his 15 teens. He had a hat with ears and black strips going down the cap. He wears a blue open jacket with black rings on the shoulders. He had a yellow shirt with a spike and black gloves with smaller spikes. His hair was white as snow and his eyes were red. His pants were blue and his combat shoes were black.

" You know if you weren't a fox type create some girl would think you're handsome." Said Kurenai.

" Yeah what ever." Said Lucario trying to hid his blush

" Ok Genin comes back in." All the genin came back to see Lucario in his human form. He just winked at them and all the girls in the room just fainted.

" Attract. As the name implies all woman hormones hits max and causes them to fall in love with me." Explained Lucario

" You lucky son of a bitch." Said Asuma

" I know. So team 7 I'm you second Jounin I will teach you my way of fighting. My way to control aura. And I will also find a way to teach you the art of ken-jutsu. You shall call me Lucario-sensei. Now met me in the forest at your normal training ground." And with that he was of in a blue flash.

" That was cool!" yelled Naruto

" _**Naruto please summon me so I can get with that hunk!" **_yelled Kyuubi from his mind

" _Shut it kyu-chan! You're worse then Sakura."_ Said Naruto

**In the Forest**

" I see you made it." Said Lucario from up in the tree.

" So Lucario-sensei are you teaching use some cool jutsu?" asked Naruto

" Shut it dobe." Said Sasuke. _" As long as he teaches me something that can kill my brother."_

" Sasuke Why do you want to kill your brother? He is your only family you should not want revenge you should accept it and give up on your revenge. Forces on restoring your clan and starting a family." Said Lucario

" What do you know!" yelled Sasuke

" I can read your memories. I can see your past. I can see your present and I can see your future. I know what you will do before you do it now shut up and get over your sad excurse of you child hood." Said Lucario as he jumped down and walked over to them.

" Kakashi you me and Naruto will train. Sakura give me your head band you are no longer a ninja." This caused ever body to gasp.

" What! Why!?" yelled Sakura

" You don't take being a ninja seriously. All you do is fond over Sasuke and from reading Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto you were useless doing the mission to wave. Sasuke thinks you weak and annoying. Kakashi thinks you give female ninjas a bad name. And Naruto. He thinks you have talent but other then the academy you are a pathetic, weak, useless piece of space on the world." Lucario's words were harsh but true. Every body thought the about Sakura, Kyuubi thought the stuff about her and Naruto thought she had talent.

" Fine! You can all die!" she tossed her headband on the floor and started running away crying.

" Now Sasuke read these scrolls. They contain powerful jutsu. Naruto. Me and Kakashi will train you." Said Lucario

" Why would I do that?" asked Kakashi

" Do it for your sensei. How would you think he would feel if you trained an arrogant kid and not his son. I mean this kid master the Rasengan in a week and how long did it take him." Asked Lucario

" Three years. Ok fine I will help you train him." Said Kakashi

" Good. Naruto First we are going to meditate. You are going to fly the life force all around you." Lucario and Naruto take a sitting position. And meditated for at lest an hour. Will doing this Naruto sensed every thing around him. The life force of the things around him. He was forced on the channeling the life energy to use.

**One hour later **

" Naruto. Now I want you to forces the life energy in your hand and shoot it out like this." Lucario used Aura sphere and completely destroyed the tree.

" Cool!"

" That Naruto was Aura sphere. As you now charka is energy that powers jutsus. Aura is life force that I can use to fight with. I can take the entire aura around me and use it like that. Now you try." Said Lucario

" Hai!" Naruto started forming aura. When he shot it out it was a small blue ball that barely burned the tree.

" What the hell was that? That was weak! Do it again!" yelled Lucario. After 10 more try's Naruto still didn't get it right.

" Sorry." Said Naruto

" Try using your own charka with the aura. That might do it." Said Lucario. With that said Naruto used aura sphere and added his charka to form a huge Aura sphere completely destroying 10 trees in the process.

" Why didn't I think of that sooner? Well that was good. Now I'm going to teach you how to fight. But first Kakashi I need you to teach him that move Chidori. Have him use Kage Bunshin to learn faster. I'll be back in a hour." With that Lucario disappeared in a blue flash.

" That reminds me of someone but who?" asked Kakashi

**At Ichiraku Ramen **

" More please!" asked Lucario. Lucario was eating at Naruto's favorite spot to eat. While Lucario was eating he noticed a lot of girls eying him. " Ah… Hi." Said Lucario. All the girls started screaming.

" Your so hot!"

" Please be my boy friend!"

" Have my children!"

" Is that Sasuke with his shirt off!" yelled Lucario hopping they would fall for it.

" Who's Sasuke?"

" Shit!" with that Lucario ran away at speeds only the Yondaime could move.

**Back at the training ground**

" Well Naruto you mastered that faster then Sasuke did. A lot faster. You know keep this up and you will surpass your father." Said Kakashi

" Who was my Father? I mean I've heard you and Lucario sensei talk about him but I have no Idea who he is." Said Naruto

" Naruto you're farther was Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage." Said Kakashi

" What!" Yelled Naruto then fainted from Shock. In that time Lucario just got there.

" You told him who his farther is?" asked Lucario

" Yes."

" When he wakes up I am going to started training him in the way of fighting when he wakes up." Said Lucario

" Fine with me. And where did you get that scroll containing those jutsu?" asked Kakashi

" Oh. It was fake. When you open it you get placed under a gen-justu." Said Lucario

" Ah. Oh well. Bye." And with that he disappeared in leafs.

" God that is use full."

**Well that chapters done. Please review.**


End file.
